Cells are Stupid
by DigiExpert
Summary: Being locked in the cell isn't quite Aaeru's cup of tea, to say the least. Yes, cells are certainly stupid, especially if you can't escape from the one you're stuck in.


**This would be my first attempt at doing a Simoun fanfic. I watched the series earlier this week within a 24 hour period (that's what happens when school is closed because of snow and I can't teach). Yes, I experienced that bit of funk after seeing the whole thing through, but then I started really thinking about things. I also wanted to try a fic, but needed something that I could be a bit creative with. Originally I wanted to work on the waltz at the end, but decided to try my hand at the cell scene instead. Feedback is welcomed, as always.**

**Cells are Stupid**

She pulled her lips away from the stone wall, and replaced it with her forehead. What had come over her? Kissing the wall had felt like… instinct. All at once she had felt Neviril's presence near her, and she had to be closer. She had to wonder if wanting to kiss the wall was part of what Floe had meant. Her face reddened at the thought of that conversation. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and figure out a way to escape.

This time, she was more determined than anything to get to Neviril. However, a glance around at her quarters told her that was a very unlike course of action. The cell was empty, and the window was much too high. Even with that knowledge, Aaeru still stood at the wall below the window, glancing upward. She studied the stone, pressing her hand against it. Would it be possible to climb it? The crevices in the wall were thin and spread wide apart, but perhaps she could. At the very least, she must try. She raised her hands up, using her fingers to find the crevices. Then, she put one foot into a crevice near the floor, and pushed up.

Her climb lasted all of five seconds before she fell backwards and landed hard on the stone floor. Aaeru hissed, rubbing her backside as she stood up. A sound was heard at the door, and then pounding, followed by that same foreign language. "You shut up, you morons!" she yelled back to them, feeling better.

Annoyed, she looked up at the window. Why couldn't it be lower so that she could reach it? If there was only a rope and something heavy… no, that wouldn't work either. Resigning herself to the fact that she was stuck in the cell until further notice, she sighed. Part of her wanted to kick the door, to kick and pound on it until those morons let her out. She settled down against the stone floor and rested her back against the wall. Well, they didn't intend to keep her here forever. She would create a plan she could use when they finally opened the door. She smiled to herself, determined.

A thought crossed her mind. If she tried to escape the men, what would become of Neviril? They were armed, and would most likely shoot if necessary. Aaeru just couldn't leave Neviril behind, never would. She'd take Neviril with her, which meant that this plan was also a failure. She became even more frustrated with herself. Is this what loving someone meant? Her eyes wandered to the left cell wall, certain that Neviril was next door. All was quiet, but then again, Neviril wouldn't be trying to escape like she was. For a moment, Aaeru wondered if she was praying. How she longed for that wall to disappear. She had never felt so strongly, but the two had never been physically forced to be apart by someone that wasn't part of the Arcus Prima.

Aaeru rested her head against her knees and closed her eyes. How much longer would she be stuck here? Already the idea of being in a cell was old and worn. What would come next? If they wanted her to go to the Spring, she would never go. She was impatient, but knew she had to be logical and think like a soldier would. Think, think…think… Her body felt heavier all of a sudden. Aaeru drifted off to sleep before she got very far.

A hand reached out, slowly moving in search of something to grab on to. It touched bare skin, and trailed gently downward, until it reached fingers, which it lovingly caressed. It took the other hand gently, intertwining the fingers together. A warmth was felt where the hands joined, a warmth that created a connection between two souls. It squeezed, and was delighted when the other squeezed in return. Touch was a therapeutic sensation.

One pulled the other closer, and then the pair sat side by side, staring into nothing and everything. A calm breeze blew, as one blonde head rested on the shoulder of another, face framed by strands of pink. Her eyes were closed, but she didn't need to see anything to know this was where she belonged. A press of lips against her forehead only caused her to smile. And all the while, a music box played out a familiar tune on the breeze…

Aaeru felt herself rudely jarred awake. She winced, seeing the butt of one of the rifles jab her in the side. "Quit that!" she yelled angrily, knowing they couldn't understand her. "Don't you know it's not polite?"

There was chuckling as two men hauled her to her feet and began dragging her toward the door. "Where are we going?! Let me go! Neviril!"

Moving into the hallway, Aaeru glanced in front of her as another group of men dragged someone else from the cell. They were no longer concerned if she was the Sibylla Aurea or not. Aaeru noticed that Neviril's head was lowered. "Neviril!" shouted Aaeru. "Hey, Neviril!" It was a reminder of the first day she set foot on the Arcus Prima.

Aaeru watched as Neviril's head raised. "Aaeru…" floated softly back to her.

"You can't treat her like that! You beasts! You're all such idiots!" Aaeru struggled against the men, trying to free herself. She even tried dragging her feet against the floor, but they only lifted her higher. Their grip was much stronger than before. One of them squeezed her upper arm to keep her quiet. Aaeru hissed in pain.

"Aaeru… calm down…"

Aaeru looked up. She could not see Neviril's face, but her head was held high. Unlike Aaeru, she was allowing herself to be carried off to wherever they had planned to take them. For a moment, Aaeru felt foolish.

"Tempus Spatium…is with us…"

Even though she did not buy into the religious doctrine of being a priestess, Aaeru felt comforted by that phrase. Reluctantly, and for Neviril alone, she calmed down, and allowed the men to cart her off to wherever they had in mind. Let those beasts called soldiers think that they had forced her into obedience; she didn't care. If Tempus Spatium existed, then Tempus Spatium would help them. Aaeru wasn't certain it was true, but she decided it couldn't hurt to give the god the benefit of the doubt, just this one time.

"For you, Neviril. Only for you."

**I'm tempted now to do a second chapter that pertains to Neviril's side of the cell scene, but I'm not sure just yet. So for all purposes, consider this fic completed.**


End file.
